spacepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Gertragia
Gertragia. A planet whose surface is covered with one thing: rainforest from north to south to east and west. The forest here is almost impossible to navigate through, which is why many have become more accustomed to using spaceships or flying vehicles to get somewhere on this planet. History Gertragia is one large rainforest and always has been for all known history. It is known to have only two tectonic plates, making volcanoes virtually nonexistant and causing earthquakes to be extremely rare. It is also known to be the homeplanet of Ilets and Gertragian giants, who had a long history of tribal life due to the abundant forest. The climate is basically the exact same no matter where you are on the planet; hot and humid. Although Gert has some reputable technology, it is still far behind places like New Exford in the aspect. In fact, the most technologically advanced thing on the entire planet is a tank design owned by the Gertragian Loyalists. Gertragia's technologically retarded. Inhabitants Sentients *Ilets *Gertragian Giants Non-Sentients *Posvya Beasts *Several quadrillion species of animals, ranging from deadly insects to lethal birds, man-eating plants to living goo, and virulent bears to skull-crushing fish. Law Law has not been fully established on Gertragia because of the massive civil war raging across the whole planet. The two factions, the Loyalists and the Rebels, are fighting over which royal family has control over the throne. The Loyalists, fighting for Princess Jinx, demand that their 12-year old queen takes the throne. Jinx was a ruler several hundred years ago, but came down with a deathly sickness and people decided to cryogenically freeze her body until a working cure was discovered, which, in 3588, finally was. The Rebels demand that Jinx gave up her spot to the throne over that long period of "sleep", and want the next heir to the throne, Prince Naito, commanding the jungle planet. Culture The culture of Gertragia was mainly created by Ilets and adopted to the rest of the world. They have exactly three hundred and seventy gods, including Jupiter, Juno, Minerva, Venus, Ceres, Bacchus, Vulkin, Divus, Vesta, Augustus, Hulius, Fortuna, Quirinus, Invictus, Adranus, Averrunci, Averruncus, Bondea, Bronus, Caelas, Pater, Faunus, Glycon, Coeus, Eileithyia, Kybele, Rhadamanthys, Xanthos, Zethus, and Lupercus. Every single one of them represents a different thing. The most common ones are Coeus, the god of destruction and death, Bronus, the god of light, and Caelas, the god of all gods. The Civil War There were three major factions fighting on Gertragia. These were the Hunter's Trade Union/ROS, the Gertragian Loyalists, and the Gertragian Rebels. The Civil War ended after the surprise assassination of Prince Naito, with which the Loyalists were blamed. The outraged Rebels were forced to sign a treaty to officially end the Civil War. Hunter's Trade Union & Republic of Star : The Hunter's Trade Union has two gigantic outposts on the planet. The largest one, dubbed Installation 03, is commanded by the Gertragian Giant known as San-San. The outpost houses a large armada of 400 destroyers, battleships, and et cetera. Installation 03 was constructed there to keep 'guard' of the planet from any UWUC troubles and to serve as a stop for tired smugglers. The outpost is underground with three spaceship hangars and its entrance/exit. : It was a key player in the civil war, supplying both the Loyalists and the Rebels with weapons. They grew incredibly rich from both sides, who bought as many weapon systems as they could get their hands on. They limited their fighting on the planet, as not to choose sides and keep the cash flowing. The Loyalists : The Loyalists fight in the name of Princess Jinx, who demand she keeps her spot on the throne. They are relatively stronger than the rebels. They were considered the majority of people. The Rebels : Fighting to get Prince Naito on the throne, the rebels are trying to exile or kill Jinx. They have a bit less firepower potential than the Loyalists, but the two are still locked in a stalemate because of the dense jungles the fighting takes place in. The rebels excelled in guerilla warfare. Category:Space